


What Is Destiny To The Gods?

by Leetle_Fool



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leetle_Fool/pseuds/Leetle_Fool
Summary: After the defeat of the Radiance and the coronation of the Shade Lord, Little Ghost wanders far beyond the Howling Cliffs, and discovers a world of bloody evolution. How will its presence shape the fate of Remnant? First story, please review if you enjoy this! (Can also be found on FF Net)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	What Is Destiny To The Gods?

The wind gently blew through the quiet town of Dirtmouth. The empty street resounded with the whisper of the air, and the lamps softly glowed as the Lumaflies buzzed about in their glass abode. Ghost took in Dirtmouth’s humble ambience as it carelessly dangled its spindly legs off the edge of the bench. It reflected upon its entire adventure throughout the once great Kingdom of Hallownest; of its conception, its mindless isolation, the fateful call, the descent, its discoveries, its less than happy reunions, and finally its resolution. 

With the death of the Old Light, the poor, restless souls of Hallownest finally departed from the mortal realm, and Hallownest can finally rest and move on. Its siblings found peace and returned to the Void. Hornet, seeing that there’s virtually nothing left of the once great kingdom save for the very few lucky survivors and the residents of Dirtmouth, deemed that there is no need for her to reclaim her position as the Princess of Hallownest and eventually departed to move on herself and reunite with her, figuratively and literally, distant relatives. And finally, the Hollow Knight, after being freed of its ancient shackles, settled down in one of the many empty homes of Dirtmouth to recover from the torture of its hateful late jailer.

The Ghost of Hallownest leaned back on the sturdy bench and stared up at the seemingly endless ceiling of the cavern that Hallownest calls home, wondering it must do now. It no longer has a purpose in the fallen kingdom as far as its concerned; The Infection can no longer ravage what little is left of the place, Unn can finally reconnect with her green children after being threatened by the Light for so long, the Mantis Tribe can just carry on with their ways without the King’s iron fist around the Lords’ necks, the Hive can safely be busy the rest of their lives, the Fools… well, they’re who they are, Pale King or no, the Fungus can just… exist (Ghost is still unsure of what their place in Hallownest is beyond something about the inevitable end), the Deeplings no longer have to fear the Pale King either, and the Grubberflies’ life cycle can continue once again, as bizarre as it seems to be to a stranger’s eye. 

With Hallownest’s current state, there is no place for another monarchy to take root, what with how horribly the last two ended. It is perhaps for the best that Ghost avoids dabbling in the political affairs of the currently content residents of the massive cavern.

“Off to another adventure, friend?” Elderbug asked as the Vessel walked off to lands unknown. “I haven’t known you for long, but I know you’ve a good heart,” he smiled as the Vessel looked back to the town one last time. “Ghost, was it? Tsk tsk, my memory fails me in my old age. Until we meet again, my friend!” The town’s eldest resident waved goodbye as Ghost, with a silent nod in appreciation, left the humble town for perhaps the last time in a long while.

******************************************************************************

It’s been hours since Ghost left through the Howling Cliffs. The relentless winds blew harshly as the Vessel trekked across the sands of the great beyond, loose grains scratching against its pale white shell and faded ragged cloak, as Ghost clung tightly with its small yet sharp claws on the rough wall of the cavern. Unsurprisingly, there wasn’t much to be found besides some unremarkable ruins and a few outcroppings. The trip so far hasn’t been promising, but what did it expect when exploring the unknown? Despite the difficulty, Ghost pressed onward. It will succeed in its goal, it always did. It always will.

One gift its... “father” left it, besides a premature death, was his indomitable will. No matter the consequences, no matter difficulty, the odds, the Pale King never faltered, not even in the direst of times. Paradoxically, it also proved to be his, and the kingdom’s, undoing when determination devolved into stubbornness. It is a gift that Ghost has yet to temper.

Suddenly, a small shake rocked the wall of the cave. Ghost barely noticed it, but it was there. Then another, slightly stronger quake came, it came and went just as suddenly as the last one. It’s a phenomenon that Ghost was unsure of, and so naturally it braced itself expecting a less that pleasant encounter. Has it already encountered a being great enough to cause such a disturbance? A series of similar shakes followed the others, each one progressively stronger than the last. Was it coming from above?

Ghost looked to the moderately tall ceiling, and noticed debris falling down exactly where it stood. It dashed out of the way as the rocks made impact with the ground. The area was immediately covered in a cloud of dust, and obscured the spellsword’s vision. When the dust finally settled, Ghost saw that the ceiling now had a noticeable hole where the debris fell. Being the ever curious being it is, it took the Mantis Claw out from its cloak and climbed up to investigate.

When it got to the hole, Ghost could feel a breeze that flowed from the hole, different from the wild gales of the great beyond. It could also hear...something. It sounded like dozens of feet scrambling towards a common goal. The rocking only had Ghost’s interest, but once it heard the stampeding, it had its attention. Ghost observed that the hole was, luckily, barely just big enough for it to fit inside and crawl through. Of course, having spent countless hours in the heavily infested ruins of a dead kingdom, Ghost knew better than to just rush in blind, and took out a box full of every charm it found in Hallownest*. Ghost plucked out Sprintmaster for faster general movement in a battle, Unbreakable Strength for that extra kick in its attacks, the Mark of Pride for the extra range, Quick Slash for faster attacks, and finally it took out the second most treasured charm in its collection, Nailmaster’s Glory, which allowed it to churn out Nail Arts faster with the skills and knowledge of previous Nailmasters. Finally prepared for a fight, it proceeded to crawl up into the hole. The sounds and shaking increased in intensity as Ghost neared the light at the end of the tunnel. And in a few short moments Ghost emerged to find something... really strange.

The bugs that it found itself amidst were all coated in black, with white and often sharp-looking protrusions sticking out their often-hairy bodies. Their marble white shells were also odd in that they did not cover every part of the body and seemed to only protect important and vulnerable spots. Most noticeably, however, were the glowing red markings and the eyes staring back at it, filled with...pure malice, as if its existence made them hate it so.

Ghost didn’t know what to make of them. They didn’t look like any bugs its ever seen. Perhaps they are a different kind of creature altogether? The Hunter would want to see this for himself if he could even fit through that tiny gap Ghost crawled through.

Suddenly, one of the creatures pounced on the Vessel, maw opened wide to rip the little morsel to shreds. With teeth bared and a nasty snarl, the thing bit down on the Vessel’s neck and ripped its head right off its shoulders... except it missed and suddenly found a sharp and elegant blade sticking out between its eyes. Shortly after, it dissolved into dust. Without missing a beat, Ghost was cutting down every last hostile bug there was around it. It sliced a bloody swath across the eyes of one and finished with a clean cut across its neck. The Vessel phased through a four-legged one and split it in half with a well-placed Great Slash, a wide and powerful strike that can easily cause an opponent to stagger with the sheer force alone**. It caught a stray arm and was about to sever it from its owner when it was forced to jump up to avoid a charging bug with two curved horns protruding from its face.

Ghost latched on to the back of the creature as it exited the tunnel that they were all in in its furious charge. For a moment, Ghost froze when it saw the great expanse of the orange sky above it, lit by a bright ball of L̶͈̼̜̒́Í̶̧͎͋̚G̷̨̠̜͈̒̋H̷̲̭̲͔̎Ṭ̴̰̃͛ hanging in the sky like some twisted chandelier from a madbug’s imagination. And on the ground were buildings of stone and glass, surrounding a wide plaza. It shook its head side to side and placed its focus back on its unintended mount and stabbed the Pure Nail deep into its eye. The resulting pain of the attack elicited a squeal of panic from the creature as it shot Ghost off, only to be cut off with a Dash Slash to the behind, which destroyed it in the process.

Ghost took a short moment to assess its new surroundings, and it saw chaos. Everywhere it looked, the dark creatures were attacking other more colorful bugs as they fought back with excellent skill. It could also hear the familiar sound of explosions coming from some of them, why it didn’t know. It didn’t know what exactly was happening, it didn’t know where exactly it found itself in. All Ghost knew was that it must kill...the black beasts that attacked it anyway. The colorful ones so far haven’t antagonized it and it would prefer it stayed that way until it could properly wrap its head around this mess.

And withing the chaos, the Lord of Shades unleashed its ever-silent wrath against those who dared challenge it. It rushed the nearest beast, its nail out for blood. The thing tried to backhand it away, but Ghost just ducked under and stabbed it under the chin. Then, Ghost turned around and split open the belly of another. A massive worm-like one came in for a bite, but Ghost deftly dodged the attack and used the movement of the massive beast to cut open a huge gash on its side.

Ghost was quickly surrounded, and tried to use Descending Dark, a spell that clears off everything nearby and above the Vessel with a powerful explosion, but nothing was happening. It tried again, and then realized why it wasn’t able to: It had no Soul. For some reason, these creatures weren’t releasing Soul whenever Ghost struck them. These beings don’t have souls? All the more reason to not feel a thing cutting them all down.

So instead of a Descending Dark, it used one of the three Nail Arts; the Cyclone Slash, an attack in which Ghost attacks in every direction in a spinning motion. The devastating attack sprayed black blood everywhere as the creatures closed in on the spellsword. Ribbons of jet-black flesh and various other viscera flew about as Ghost brought pain and destruction about the battlefield. In a few seconds, every small fry was down for the count as dissolved into the wind.

Unfortunately for Ghost it completely missed the wyrm-like being, and it used the Vessel’s recovery as an opportunity to strike. It picked up the tiny fighter, coiled around its small body, squeezing the air out of it. Its fangs dripped with venom as it bared them with seething hatred at the morsel that gave it a massive scar. But Ghost wasn’t having it, and it shadow-dashed out of its grip, right into the gaping mouth of the hateful creature. It took the creature by so much surprise at the morsel’s sudden willingness to die that it just froze in place. But then Ghost swiftly prepared a Great Slash and swung at a fang and severed it from the jaws of death. The wyrm creature let out a terrible screech of agony at the sudden dental pain. Acting quickly, Ghost caught the fang in its claws and swung it right into the eye of the creature. The cries of agony intensified as the severed fang dug deep into eye socket, still slick with its own venom.

Ghost was about to follow up with more sword-swinging, until the second head, a feature of the creature that the Vessel didn’t notice until it was too late, came in and straight up swallowed the little knight. Too bad it didn’t take the time to chew, as Ghost used this golden opportunity to finally destroy the monster from the inside, stabbing through its scaly flesh with the Pure Nail. The monstrosity immediately regretted its decision to snack on the Vessel as Ghost used multiple Cyclone Slashes to mince its opponent into visceral ribbons, from the white end to the black end. It was dead before Ghost could even get out through the gash it made earlier to the black head.

Before Ghost knew it, everything was relatively quiet; the greenery rustled as a gentle wind blew by, and the dust from the intense fight finally settled down on the grounds of the city Ghost found itself in. The place was a huge mess; the buildings were wrecked, things that looked like carriages were crushed, some of the roots by the edge of the plaza were burning, and most notably there is the gaping hole that all those crazed creatures and it came out of, but it’s nothing the secretive Menderbug society can’t handle (if they even come out this far).

Besides that, there’s also the numerous bugs that Ghost finally realized were wielding weapons the likes of which it’s never seen. In a word, they are all fantastical things that the bugs have, ranging from a simple needle to a massive claw-like weapon. The smiths that created those must have had serious talent and creativity to come up with things like these.

And for some reason, some of those weapons are pointed at it.

It appears there has been a misunderstanding.

*************************************************************************************

*Keep in mind that Ghost has unlocked every ability in the game in this fanfic; It’s got every charm, every spell, every spell upgrade, an Awoken Dream Nail, maxed out health and soul reserves, and every nail art. Ghost is fully kitted out in this fic. Still can’t equip every charm at once tho lmao. Ghost can’t handle it without any more charm notches. And it’s not going to find more on Remnant either, at least not in my fic (it’s plenty powerful already). “But Ghost is a god now though because of the Embrace the Void endi-” Not a good enough reason for me to allow that.

**This is not true in-game, it’s just an addition I made to the ability as in-game all it does is make the strike because I thought it could have been much more than an attack that does 2.5x more damage than a regular nail attack, which doesn’t seem very helpful considering you’d still have to charge up the attack too. Seems like a reasonable addition, right?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey all.
> 
> I'm sorry (again) that it took this long for my story to move along (and with a REBOOT no less). I’ve always just been horrible with time management, staying focused, and reaching my goals when there’s no one around to keep me in line. This is definitely going to happen often and I’m definitely going to have a horrible update schedule, if I even manage to stick to a schedule at all. Other than that, I don’t really have much of an excuse for this other than school work keeping me occupied once again.
> 
> Go ahead, flame me, I’m not going to stop you.
> 
> In other news, I’ll also be answering any reviews via PM now because those take up a whole lot of words in my story, and I don’t want a fraction of my story to be just about the reviews.
> 
> I’ll also changed my name, this time I’m positive this is going to be the last time I do so.
> 
> Oh, and I plan to give Ghost another ability/spell too in the future, something specifically against aura users, if that’s okay with you guys. Otherwise, tell me why this is a bad idea.
> 
> See you later!
> 
> Leetle Fool


End file.
